Anthropomorphicus - The Five Tribes
by FurredFucker
Summary: Once long ago, on the continent of Leartun, there were five anthropomorphic tribes, the wolves of the woods lived in the central region, the highland birds lived in the north, the merfolk resided in the eastern seas, the lions of pride lived upon the west plains, and the outlanders in the south. The five tribes coexisted for years, but now, they will change.
" **Anth" - #1**

Sunlight filtered in through the leafy roofing of the hut, and birds twittered happily outside… Jessa yawned and swished her tail lazily in a midmorning daze. The sounds of other shewolves snoring around her proved she had woken early. Stretching out her think haunches and limbs, she rose, her two large fruits jiggled loosely, and her pussy tightened while she prepared for another day in the bright green woods.

The howl of a hunting pack signaling the start of a hunt made her jump. The howl was long and low, the deep sound of the head hunter, he was always envied and desired by the others, but Jessa didn't care for the masculine males, they were always so aggressive, and the way their genitals just hung there... Jessa pressed her chest against the back of another female, thinking in a more comfortable position. She had expected the hunting pack to have already left without her…

Crawling out into the sunlight, Jessa blinked and stretched, looking around the tribe's camp. There was an announcement rock in the center of camp, surrounded by five huts, the female's hut, male's hut, alpha's hut, pup's hut, and the sick hut. The pups and other females were sound asleep, but the males had gone off hunting… usually Jessa would tag along and try to help out, but she was looked upon as a companion or pet more than an ally. The males all treated she wolves like sex toys or servants… Jessa didn't think it was wrong, it just made her uncomfortable.

"Jessa!"

The alpha female stood in front of her hut, she had the largest breast, and butt out of the whole tribe, not to mention her naturally puffed up pussy and pretty face…

"The hunters just left, you might be able to catch up to them if you try!"

The alpha female barked at Jessa, and then trundled into the alpha hut. Jessa noticed the size of the alpha's belly...

 _She must've been busy…_

Jessa imagined the massive, erect dick of the male alpha slamming into the hot, dripping wet female alpha's vagina… What an erotic thought.

Jessa sneezed, covering her giggles as she turned and leapt into the forest.

The hunting pack was fast, but Jessa was too. Unlike the other females, she had spent a lot of time hunting, so she was thinner and had keener instincts. After dashing through the forest for a while, Jessa's ears perked up… something was digging up ahead… she could hear it.

Her wet nose twitched erratically as the squirrel's scent became obvious. She carefully crept around the corner of the tree, taking caution not to left her hanging breast brush against the ground.

"Hm?"

The squirrel squeaked in fright as Jessa lunged forward, slamming upon her. The squirrel shrieked and clawed at Jessa, cutting a large gash in her vulnerable breast.

"Ouch! You filthy rodent!"

Jessa crunched the squirrel's head with her powerful jaw, killing it instantly. Jessa picked up the squirrel in her mouth, and resumed her travels toward the hunters.

She was finally within earshot of the hunting pack when a male jumped out from the bushes, tackling her.

"Hey! It's me, Jessa! Stop nibbling me, you… You jerk!"

Jessa kicked with her hind legs, sending the wolf flying. He landed unharmed, and chuckled as Jessa licked the bite marks, covering herself in slobber.

The male strutted toward Jessa, his long floppy penis hung there like a second tail. Jessa was glad it wasn't erect… yet…

"Sorry… Jessa. The name is Mordecai."

Jessa sat down moodily, covering her bouncing breast with a large paw, and her tail came up between her legs, blocking her vagina from his view.

"What do you mean, sorry? You just bit me! If you could tell I was coming, you could definitely _smell_ me!"

Mordecai smirked, revealing his massive teeth. His bulbous testacles seemed to ungulate with his every movement.

"I just thought I would greet you. I only gave you a nibble, or do you want a bite?"

Jessa shuddered as Mordecai's tail swished deviously. His eyes scrutinized her entire body, soaking up her sexy figure.

"Well you should have just said hello, and biting isn't a way to greet someone!"

Mordecai leaned forward, his face inches from hers…

"So would licking better?"

Mordecai's tongue slid out of his mouth and across Jessa's face. At first she grimaced, but then she began to enjoy it… so she indulged.

"That sounds go-"

As she opened her mouth to speak, Mordecai silenced her with his slimy tongue, wrapping his around hers, they began to exchange saliva. After they had entangled each others tongues with one another, and kissed to their full content, they greeted each other officially.

"There, now is that better?"

Mordecai licked his lips as he sat down in front of Jessa, letting his dick flop forward, bouncing like a floppy twig.

"I… I guess that was good. Um… you won't tell anyone about this, will you?"

Mordecai laid on his back, letting the noon breeze ruffle his fur. His eyes closed, making him look like he could be taking a nap.

"Well of course not, you wouldn't want your mate getting angry, now would you?"

Jessa blushed brightly, letting her tail swish longingly.

"You see, I don't actually have a mate…"

Mordecai opened one eye and sat up, his meaty length swung back down, facing toward Jessa.

"Oh? That's a shame… you really are an appealing little bitch…"

Before they could say anything else, three wolves broke through the bushes and barked a few orders at Mordecai.

"Mordecai! C'mon, we're in hot pursuit here! It's a big one too, biggest set of antlers I've seen in a long time!"

The one speaking didn't even notice Jessa, but the two behind him were paying way too much attention to her…

"Who's this? She your mate, Mordecai?"

Mordecai waved his paw dismissively, and explained that she was just out hunting in the area. He held up the squirrel she had caught.

"Say… shouldn't you see the healer about that?"

The talkative one patted the gash on her breast gently, arousing Jessa by accident.

"I suppose so… is it really that bad?"

The wolf blinked thoughtfully, and reached out to inspect the wound.

"Does this hurt?"

He pushed upon her breast with utmost care, and in doing so hardened Jessa's nipples. Jessa let out a whimper and let her tail twitch violently.

"Ah!"

The two wolves behind the main one smiled as their cocks hardened with an oncoming erection.

"I'm sorry! You should see the healer as soon as you can!"

The main wolf and Mordecai left quickly, but the other two stayed a minute, stroking their dicks at the sight of Jessa.

"What're yo- you doing?!"

The two wolves grunted with satisfaction as they rubbed their paws across their long, hard dicks.

"Sto- stop it!"

They moaned happily as they ejaculated pleasantly. Jessa licked her lips at the sight of semen squirting out from their penises. After they had cummed all over the clearing, they growled at Jessa aggressively.

"We better not find this puddle on our way back, lap it up, slut!"

The wolves dashed off into the woods, leaving Jessa with a puddle of thick creamy cum. She leaned down and began lapping up the bitter stuff, her boobs and ass bounced and swayed as she cleaned up the mess…

It was time to go see that healer.


End file.
